Porqué Huir
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Ahora ya no había razón para huir, por que ya no debo tener miedo del futuro, por que ambos lo construiremos, porque gracias a ti... fui liberada, liberada de todo lo que me ataba a mi mascara... por que todos mis miedos se disiparon cuando me dijiste por primera vez -Te quiero-


**Konichiwa Minna-san**

**Aquí de nuevo Hana molestando xD**

**Este fue un One-Shot que escribí hace unos meses, realmente estaba inconcluso, todo lo que este en negrilla, cursiva y subrayado llego en esta noche... la ultima parte tambien xD**

**-**lalalalalala- se supone que es el presente

**_-lalalalalala-_ **digamos que es el pasado

-_lalalalalala_- son los flashback del pasado

**Es extraño, tengo la mente bloqueada y sin embargo salio esto... jajaja supongo que debo agradecercelo a Miu **

**Hana: Arigatou Miu ^^**

**Miu: De nada ^^**

******Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Porqué Huir**

Corría por el bosque huyendo de todo, estaba agotada, su respiración le fallaba, sus piernas pedían a gritos un descanso, pero ella no hacia caso, quería correr, quería desaparecer, quería borrar ese extraño pensamiento de su mente

Había salido corriendo tan rápido de aquel lugar que no había podido recoger su habitual chaqueta, no sabía en donde se encontraba, solo corría no quería sentirlo, quería evitar ese extraño sentimiento que hacia su pecho doler, porque sabía lo que era

Lo sentía cada vez más cerca, pronto la alcanzaría, esa era su especialidad después de todo, alcanzarla cuando huía de todo, cuando huía de sí misma, cuando huía de su familia, cuando huía de él…

* * *

-No huyas Hyuga- ¿Enserio él había dicho esas palabras? -No huyas- las había repetido

¿Como era que él se atrevía siquiera a pronunciarlas? ¿Por que lo hacia? ¿Era para compararnos? Por que si era eso, yo jamas lo igualaría

-No huyas Hyuga- ahí estaba de nuevo, cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca

¿Por que lo hacía?

¿Me consideraba fuerte? ¡Ja! ¡Ante los ojos de quien! Solo soy la tonta primogénita que no debió nacer, la chica débil y tímida que siempre pasa desapercibida

Entonces... ¿Por que estoy huyendo?

¡Ah claro! Esos ojos me dan miedo, esos ojos tan oscuros y sin vida me asustan, esos ojos tan fríos... me gustan

Por eso huyo

Por la sorpresa. Darme cuenta que aquel hombre me había empezado a gustar. Aquel hombre que me hacia salirme de mis cabales. Aquel hombre que a sus ojos era fuerte. Aquel hombre que tenia una fascinante historia por detrás y que le esperaba un futuro mejor. Aquel hombre, que aunque dijera lo contrario, jamas se fijaría en mi

-Te encontré- dijo divertido aquel hombre... Uchiha Sasuke -¿Por que huyes?- dijo tomándome por la cintura

-Descubrí algo- susurré

-¿Podría saber que es?- dijo a modo de susurro en mi oído, haciendo que me sonrojara

-Te quiero- dije suavemente

El abandonó mi cuello y me miró sorprendido

-Hinata...- murmuró mi nombre

-Te lo dijeron, te lo dije... Sasuke- dije acercándome un poco, lo miré a los ojos y pude notar un destello de ansiedad, lo besé

* * *

**_Cuando volví a la aldea, las personas me miraban con rencor, con miedo e incluso con decepción, pero yo no quería hacer caso a nada, no era algo que pudiera olvidar fácilmente, mi alma y mi corazon estaban rotos, y yo no quería que nadie los arreglara... ni siquiera que lo intentara_**

**_Pero claro, nada sale como yo lo planeo, porque la "querida" Hokage de la aldea o al menos así era conmigo, tenia otros planes para mi, planes como, no dejarme salir de la aldea, no tener misiones por un tiempo, vigilarme... ¿Como era que una chica de aspecto tan frágil, podía tener semejante poder?_**

**_No quiero ser malentendido, ella era solo una chica mas, que seguro se emocionaría por tener que vigilar al gran Uchiha Sasuke, no me dejaría en paz, llegaría a ser estresante, y hasta podría llegar a matarla, quien sabe..._**

**_Pero no me imaginé, que aquella chica iba a ser callada, tímida, frágil, cálida... hermosa... Comparadas con ella, las demás chicas no llegaban a sus talones_**

**_Y aunque al principio no quería ni siquiera acercarme a ella, ni tampoco que ella se acercara a mi, ella seguía viniendo todos los días a mi casa, y aunque se lo pregunté una y otra vez, le grité que se fuera, ella seguía ahí, ella seguía alentándome silenciosamente, ella quería que yo continuara, pero yo no quería_**

**_En esos momentos pensaba, que ella no tenia ni idea de lo que yo había pasado, que seguramente era una chica a la que habían llenado de lujos toda su vida, por eso, cuando descubrí la verdad, me hizo hervir la sangre_**

**_Ella era callada, por que así soportaba su dolor, soportaba lo duro de su vida... Y yo lo único que quería hacer era sacarla de ese lugar_**

**_Por que cuando observé lo que sucedía con ella cuando llegaba a casa, me dí cuenta de que realmente, para mi, ella había dejado de ser la chica que me vigilaba todos los días, cuidando que yo no escapara, por que para mi, ella solo era Hinata. No Hyuga Hinata la primogénita del clan Hyuga. No Hyuga Hinata la integrante del mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha, como lo hacía llamar Kiba. No, para mi ella era solo Hinata, la dulce Hinata que llegaba todos los días con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cálida Hinata que irradiaba un sentimiento de protección, tal como el de una madre, la callada Hinata que estaba apoyándome y dándome ánimos silenciosamente, la frágil Hinata, que con solo decirle -Llora- se derrumbó frente a mi_**

**_Recuerdo el día en que Kiba llegó a visitar, realmente quería ver a Hinata, yo lo sabía, y nos encontró en un mal momento..._**

_La sala de mi casa era espaciosa, demasiado para que una sola persona estuviera allí_

_Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, yo la había encontrado en el parque, sola, con su pálido rostro lleno de lagrimas, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, con sus ropas desarregladas, algo le había pasado, a simple vista se podía ver_

_Yo estaba extrañado por que ella no había llegado a mi casa como siempre acostumbraba, se había tardado demasiado, por eso había salido a buscarla... pensaba que le había sucedido algo grave... no era que la extrañara, era solo que me sentía demasiado solo en la sala de mi casa, y los recuerdos no ayudaban mucho_

_La lleve casi arrastrándola hacia el distrito Uchiha, ella intentaba calmarse, no quería que la viera llorar, ¿Por que insistía en hacerlo?_

_-Hinata...- murmuré luego de que estuviéramos dentro, la tenia frente a frente, me __sonrió_

_-¿Si Sasuke-kun?- dijo amablemente_

_-Llora- susurré mirándola a los ojos_

_-¿Que?- murmuró quedadamente_

_-Llora- vi como sus ojos se agolparon de lagrimas que bajaban rápidamente por sus mejillas, quería hacerle pagar a la persona que la había hecho sentir así_

_Tenía un debate interno, quedarme parado como un idiota, observándola llorar, por solo Kami-sama sabia, o abrazarla e intentar consolarla, no tenia idea de que hacer... Al final me decidí por abrazarla, y por primera vez, pude tocarla sin ninguna rudeza de por medio, por fin pude sentir el aroma a lirios que desprendía su sedoso cabello, pude tocarlo... Y me di cuenta que era muy similar al de mi madre_

_Cuando se calmó un poco, nos dirigimos a la sala, que ya no se sentía tan vacía, esperaba que ella me contara, pero no lo hizo_

_-Hinata... ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunte sonando mas preocupado de lo que __esperaba_

_-No fue nada Sasuke-kun- murmuró ella bajando la cabeza_

_-¿¡No fue nada!? ¡Tu no te viste! ¡Estabas en la parte mas escondida del parque! ¡Llorando! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba!?- grité enojado, me di cuenta luego de mis propias palabras_

_-¡No necesito mas gritos! ¡No hay necesidad de eso! No... quiero- reaccionó ella inmediatamente_

_Ahí entendí... ella, me gustaba_

_-Vaya, hasta la calmada Hyuga puede molestarse- dije con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro_

_-N-no es eso...- dijo ella avergonzada_

_-Ya volvimos a los tartamudeos ¿No lo habías superado ya?- dije cansado_

_-Lo siento- dijo ella suavemente evitando mi mirada_

_-No te disculpes...- suspiré -¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- repetí mi pregunta_

_-En realidad no fue nada- dijo ella suavemente_

_-Hinata, quiero que me cuentes- dije mirándola firmemente _

_-Hoy... mi padre estaba en su despacho- empezó contando -Me llamó, supuse que era para los regaños diarios- se detuvo por un momento "¿Regaños diarios?" -Pero no fue así... él, él había bebido sake desde la noche anterior- su voz se fue apagando mas y mas -El me mandó a llamar... pero ademas de reclamarme el haber perdido el amor de su vida por mi culpa... dijo que me castigaría- las lagrimas se acumulaban de nuevo en sus ojos -El se aceró a mi, intenté ser buena hija y quedarme a esperar su veredicto, pero tenia miedo, quería huir, quería correr lejos de ese despacho... mi padre me bajo la bragueta de la chaqueta... él empezó a tocarme- dijo mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, yo cerré mis puños por la ira -Me intentó subir la blusa, pero reaccioné a tiempo, lo golpee y salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude...- dijo sollozando_

_-Hinata...- murmuré conteniendo las ganas de ir a golpear a Hyuga Hiashi, la abracé para darle consuelo -Ven a vivir conmigo- dije viéndola a los ojos -No permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder- dije acortando la distancia entre ambos_

_-...Lamento interrumpir- escuchamos ambos_

_-Kiba-kun- murmuró avergonzada Hinata _

_-Shino, quédate aquí con Hina-chan- me molestó la forma en que la llamó -Uchiha, tu ven conmigo- dijo el Inuzuka mientras salía de mi casa... y contra todo pronostico, lo seguí_

_-Uchiha- murmuró el chico perro_

_-Inuzuka- dije viéndolo fríamente_

_-No la lastimes- fue lo que dijo Kiba, yo había esperado un reclamo de parte de él... -Hinata a pasado por muchas cosas, pero ella es incapaz de odiar, ella puede llegar a amar a un perro que se a perdido y ponerlo en el camino correcto, ella es así, la conozco, y se que aunque no lo haga ahora, ella te querrá de la misma manera que la quieres tu... Solo no la lastimes- dijo el muchacho entrando a la casa_

_-No lo haré- murmuré sorprendido_

_Cuando entre de nuevo, Kiba y Shino se iban, me dejaban a solas con ella, me estaban dando espacio_

_-Hinata... vive conmigo- dije viéndola a los ojos _

_-Sasuke-kun yo... no lo se, no puedo dejar las obligaciones del clan y...- fue entonces cuando la besé, quedó totalmente paralizada, no me correspondió, pero tampoco se aparto _

_-Por favor, vive conmigo, no puedo dejar que lo que sucedió hoy se repita, por favor...- quien diría que Uchiha Sasuke le estaría suplicando a una chica_

_-Lo... pensaré- dijo con la mirada perdida_

* * *

**_El día en que Sasuke me pidió vivir con el, estaba realmente sorprendida, realmente no sabia que pensar, unas horas antes mi padre había intentado abusar de mi, y después, el chico mas codiciado de Konoha, me estaba pidiendo vivir con él... para protegerme... de eso me auto-convencí_**

_-¿Hanabi-chan?- pregunté abriendo la puerta_

_-One-san, entra- escuche la voz de mi hermanita_

_-¿Podemos hablar?- dije sentándome en su cama_

_-Claro, ¿Que sucede?- dijo ella extrañada _

_-Hanabi-chan, ¿Tu realmente... quieres ser la líder del clan?- dije mirándola a los ojos_

_-Para eso he estado entrenando- dijo orgullosamente_

_-¿Quieres el puesto?- dije __sorprendiéndola_

_-One-san...- murmuró ella -¿Enserio?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Si... pero necesito que me ayudes con algo- dije suavemente_

Y todo terminó después de eso...

Gracias a un pergamino que encontré en los documentos Hyuga, descubrí la manera de dejar el puesto... Casándome

Y por supuesto, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo

_-Sasuke-kun... solo hay una manera de dejar mi clan...- murmuré mientra cocinaba, él se bañaba, así que solo estaba practicando -La única manera es... casándome con alguien de otro clan- dije con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro_

_-Casémonos entonces- escuche una voz detrás de mi, sorprendida voltee a verlo _

_-Sasuke-kun...- murmure_

_-Casémonos Hinata- dijo con voz fuerte_

_El solo lo hace para protegerme... no hay otra razón_

_-Esta bien- susurré mirando el suelo_

_Sentí como se acercó, me tomó una mano, lo miré sorprendida, él me sonrió, me sonrojé, Sasuke me abrazó, me estremecí_

_-Te quiero- murmuró en mi oído_

_Sasuke-kun yo...- dije abrumada_

_-No tienes que decir nada...- dijo aferrándose a mi_

_-Puedo intentar quererte- dije en un susurro, él me miró, le sonreí tiernamente _

_-Entonces te ayudare a eso- dijo, luego cerro la distancia entre ambos y me besó_

**_Nos casamos... y aunque al principio había sido un poco difícil, afrontar el ser expulsada del clan, para mi fue lo mejor, ya no corría peligro, ahora estaba segura, ahora no habría nada que me diera miedo, o eso creía, por que, ahora, me daban miedo mis sentimientos  
_**

* * *

Corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque estuviéramos casados, ante todo el mundo, ambos dormíamos en habitaciones separadas, manteniendo las distancias pero, él no lo hacia fácil, siempre besándome, siempre abrazándome, siempre alabando mi comida... pero el verlo salir del baño, sin camisa, con agua goteando fue el detonante... me hizo darme cuenta de lo que sentía... y eso me asustaba

-Te encontré- dijo divertido aquel hombre... Uchiha Sasuke -¿Por que huyes?- dijo tomándome por la cintura

-Descubrí algo- susurré

-¿Podría saber que es?- dijo a modo de susurro en mi oído, haciendo que me sonrojara

-Te quiero- dije suavemente

El abandonó mi cuello y me miró sorprendido

-Hinata...- murmuró mi nombre

-Te lo dijeron, te lo dije... Sasuke- dije acercándome un poco, lo miré a los ojos y pude notar un destello de ansiedad, lo besé

De inmediato me correspondió el beso, me abrazó por la cintura y le levanto dándome vueltas

-Te amo- dijo él mirándome a los ojos, me sonrojé y traté de evitar su mirada

Ahora sabia porqué huía, porque no quería enfrentar la realidad de mi vida, huía de mi familia, por eso me encerré en esa capa de timidez y tartamudeo, huía de mis propios sentimientos, porque en el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que sentía, descubrí que ese miedo que tenia al principio de conocer a Uchiha Sasuke, no era miedo de él... si no del cambio que podría tener en mi... Ahora todo estaba claro... yo realmente lo quería... ya no había razón por la que huir

Ahora ya no había razón para huir, por que ya no debo tener miedo del futuro, por que ambos lo construiremos, porque gracias a ti... fui liberada, liberada de todo lo que me ataba a mi mascara... por que todos mis miedos se disiparon cuando me dijiste por primera vez -_Te quiero_-

* * *

**~FIN~**

**Sinceramente estaba pensando hacer de este One-Shot un Fic, pero al final me decidí por un OS, que me dicen ¿Entro en mas detalle y hago un Fic?**

**O simplemente lo dejo así**

**Ustedes deciden, tengo bastantes ideas**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiéndolo**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en la próxima historia**

**Matta-ne**

**Hana-Miu**


End file.
